


this royally sucks

by beaniebbz



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Assassin Killua Zoldyck, Assassins & Hitmen, Boys in Skirts, Chivalry, Cinderella Elements, Crossdressing, Determined Gon Freecs, Flirting, Gay Killua Zoldyck, How did I forget that, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Male Cinderella, One Shot, Out of Character, Period-Typical Homophobia, as always, but just one sentence, just inspired by cinderella, kind of, that tag is so funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaniebbz/pseuds/beaniebbz
Summary: Despite being in a severely dangerous situation where one wrong move could force hundreds of people at his throat, the only current concern of Killua Zoldyck’s is how itchy this stupid goddamn skirt is.Or: When Killua is hired to assassinate a rich party host, the last thing he expects is to get distracted by an obnoxiously polite man who insists on a dance.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 22
Kudos: 166
Collections: Comfort Fics





	this royally sucks

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii i am back so soon!! I was so overwhelmed and thrilled with the support on my last fic that I suddenly got a bout of inspo for this. if you read my last fic (hey!), you might notice that I tried a different writing style in this one. Which was unfairly hard lmao. trying to write so... formally and as per the time period (which I still don't know) was quite a challenge. 
> 
> anyways I hope you enjoy this short fic, I've had this idea in my head for a while now. It's not as long as I would have liked, but I'm trying to get more comfortable with just putting my work out there!!! 
> 
> again this is only my 2nd work so if you have any critiques, comments, advice etc pls lmk! xo

Despite being in a severely dangerous situation where one wrong move could force hundreds of people at his throat, the only current concern of Killua Zoldyck’s is how itchy this _stupid_ goddamn skirt is.

In fact, the whole outfit is stupid. This mission is stupid, his target is stupid, and his family is stupid. There wasn't a written code of conduct on being an assassin, but Killua was sure that complaining this much about a job is unacceptable. It's not like he can help it though; This was not supposed to be his kill in the first place. But Kalluto just _had_ to injure himself on his last job and the only free family member just _had_ to be Killua.

Killua was starting to think Kalluto did it on purpose, really. No one in their right mind would want to wear such a ridiculous outfit. The gothic knee-length skirt was frilly and tickled his legs, and he could feel the garter belt attached to his tights wanting to slip. That was no doubt because of the weight of his yo-yos; there was no other place to put his weapons, and now they aren’t even easily accessible. The only decent part of what he was wearing was the flowy blue blouse. It was, however, mostly covered by a tight corset that cinched his waist to unbelievable degrees. The corset held up absolutely nothing, seeing as though he doesn’t exactly have any _boobs,_ yet it made him look ridiculously feminine nonetheless. Killua grits his teeth. He can’t even be mad at his brother for designing this costume because it is certainly doing its job. He _knows_ he looks beautiful, and it just makes him curse Illumi and Kalluto even more.

Killua was aware of his innately graceful features. What he was unaware of, however, was the ease at which he could pass as female with such little emphasis to said features. It was quite irritating and left the teen simultaneously flattered and offended.

Killua scans the large hall. It was bustling with activity; guests flitted from group to group, no doubt catching up with their rich acquaintances. Killua is trying to stray as far away from the center of the commotion as he can, as the idle chit-chat is so unbelievably _boring_ that he can’t even make himself listen to it for the sake of his career. Killua’s target today was a middle-aged man named Arthur Willing. Illumi described him as a tall and fat male, with an insatiable hunger for food among… _other_ things. He has many wealthy rivals just begging for a chance to take his powerful spot in the Kingdom, which is where the Zoldyck family comes in.

The job was relatively simple if executed correctly: seduce Arthur Willing, lead him to a room far away and kill him. How he was allowed to finish the job was up to Killua, as long as he left no evidence pointing towards the assassin. Unfortunately, without Kalluto, the mission may not go as smoothly as desired. His brother played the role of an innocent fair maiden _perfectly_. Kalluto’s specialty was seduction, and he had no problem using the honeypot technique.

Killua has to suppress a shudder. He hates the term, hates thinking of what the word honeypot insinuates, but it's not like he can deny it. He was hired to dress like a woman, attract his target, and then eliminate him. But even still, it makes him feel… dirty. Not that it matters. Killua has been taught his entire life that his morals should always be separated from his work.

After another quick attempt of sweeping the room looking for anyone resembling the pictures Killua was shown, he sighs. Having to put actual effort into finding his target sounds like, quite possibly, the worst thing ever. Killua makes his way to the side of the room with hors d’oeuvres. There were towering amounts of expensive and exotic foods that were being passed into equally wealthy hands. He eyes the jewelry on a young woman’s gloved fingers. The diamonds on her rings were so large that it must weigh down her arms. It was a miracle she could even lift them to bring a thick scoop of caviar on a blini to her awaiting mouth.

Killua averts his gaze to eye the room once more. It was a grand ballroom indeed; the chandeliers on the ceiling were exquisite, the marble floors were polished, and the intricate gold detailing on the walls and door arches were so shiny you could see your reflection if you got close enough. There were hundreds of people here, the concentration of them being in the middle of the floor swaying gently to a slow song coming from the live band in the corner of the hall. Killua wanted absolutely _nothing_ to do with that crowd if he could help it. He was quite a fine dancer, but that required finding a partner and trying to be graceful in the very uncomfortable heels he was forced into, which at the moment seems impossible.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Killua swears he sees him. As soon as he turns his head, though, the vaguely Arthur-ish figure vanishes. Killua has to suppress a groan as he sets off in the direction he thinks he saw his target; which was (quite unluckily) towards the very area he was trying to avoid: the dance floor.

 _It would seem very out of place for a young teenage girl to suddenly run into a group of slow dancing people as if on a wild goose chase, right?_ Killua ponders bitterly. He knows the man he was hired to kill is in there, he swears it. Even though he only got a glance, his eyes never deceived him. Killua has been trained to see a flickering candle over 425 meters away; it is simply not possible for Killua to mistook who he saw.

Killua supposes that the only thing he can do now is hover around the edge of the mob and try to occasionally peer in. He notices several pairs of eyes on him while aimlessly walking around, and quickly sneaks a fleeting glance in the direction he feels them. There is a group of young and old men alike, seemingly without partners. He tries not to visibly shudder; it’s like they are looking straight through his clothing with the intensity of their glares.

 _Well, they wouldn’t like what they find_ , Killua thinks drily. He debates the consequences of asking one of them for a dance. It would make finding his target much quicker, however, Killua doesn’t even know if he could pretend to be into such disgustingly unattractive men. He is sort of insulted that they even think they have the slimmest of chances to be with him.

Lost in his internal discourse, Killua doesn't notice someone standing in his way until it's too late. He bumps into a firm chest and almost gets knocked off balance when he steps wrong on those damned heels. A strong hand wraps around his waist to steady him. So much for assassin reflexes.

“Ah, my deepest apologies, miss,” A voice says kindly. “I didn’t see you coming.”

Killua is suddenly extremely close to a very handsome tan face. The stranger's eyes are like bits of gold-flecked chocolate, and for some reason, Killua finds that he doesn't mind the hand touching him. "No," Killua hastily denies. "I was not paying attention to my surroundings. It is my mistake."

Killua takes a second to look at the stranger. He seems to be around Killua’s age, with a very sturdy and tall frame but a childishly youthful face. His hair is dark and messy, and from the bits of gel, Killua assumes the other man had tried to tame it with little success. When Killua reaches the stranger’s face again to see some smugness in his eyes, he belatedly realizes he kind of just openly checked him out. He peeks over to the side and then above the brunette’s shoulder, hoping to seem like he is simply befuddled from his almost-fall.

“If you will allow me to quell my curiosity,” The stranger asks. “May I ask where you were rushing off so distractedly?”

Shit. Where _was_ he rushing off so distractedly? It isn’t like Killua can simply say he is an assassin who was hired to kill a very important party host. What is a believable reason for his peculiar behavior? Killua puts on a brilliant smile. “Oh, silly me. I had just lost my dancing partner and was searching around for him, you see.” Hopefully, the unknown man will leave him alone to hunt for this non-existent partner. If all goes well, his target is still nearby, and this short distraction will not affect the mission.

So Killua thought. “How could a man leave such a lovely lady all alone?” The brunette inquires, surprised. There was still a hand on Killua’s waist. “He must be a fool to do such a foul thing to a beautiful woman like yourself, Miss…?”

God, now he is asking for Killua's name? Does this guy know how to take a hint? "Oh, you know," Killua laughs nervously, pointedly avoiding the question in what he hopes is a discreet manner. "It is quite alright. He wasn't a particularly great dancer. I was quite disappointed."

“Oh!” The man exclaims, seemingly pleased. “Then will you allow me to have this dance? I do know the basics. Anything to cheer up the young maiden, yes? My name is Gon Freecs if you were wondering.”

This teen, Gon, is certainly making himself comfortable. He even introduced himself- it would now be impossible to deny him without seeming suspicious. What an utterly unpleasant turn of events; not because Gon Freecs wasn’t attractive (Killua has eyes), but because he simply didn’t have time for this.

Killua had a sudden revelation: if he danced with Gon on the floor, that would provide him with an even better vantage point to find Arthur. Once he finds the said man, he could lie to Gon and say _that’s_ his runaway partner. The idea is so obvious that Killua wants to pinch himself for not realizing it sooner.

“Oh my, I can’t ask you to do such a thing for little ol’ me,” Killua says convincingly with mock flattery. He peeked out from under his bangs, a small pout on his face. This acting was as easy as breathing for the assassin. “It’s really not worth the trouble. I ought to be on my way.”

Gon shakes his head. “I insist.”

Killua has to refrain from rolling his eyes. Good to see that chivalry is still as popular a concept as ever. “I suppose I would enjoy a dance then,” He murmurs, a sickeningly sweet smile plastered on his face.

And with that Gon takes his hold off Killua’s waist to instead grab his hand, then leads him to the very middle of the dance floor. He places Killua’s hands on his shoulders and returns his own to grip Killua’s waist. Killua is slightly frazzled for a second; he forgot he wasn’t going to be able to lead. He hopes he doesn’t make a fool of himself.

Once they start moving, it’s hard to want to stop. The song playing is sweet and soft, perfect for the gentle twirling of the crowd. Gon was also a decent dancer. Actually, scratch that- he was an _excellent_ dancer. So much so that Killua idly wonders if the man had paid for expensive classes, but then dismisses the idea. Killua knows what private dance classes are like: strict, cold, and demanding. His parents forced him to excel at anything they deemed necessary, with dancing being in that category.

No, Gon didn’t dance stiffly with the preciseness that professional lessons taught. He swayed like he was free, and had such a relaxed demeanor that Killua couldn’t help but loosen up a bit himself. _This man reminds me of the sun_ , Killua can’t help but think. Everywhere the pair whirled, eyes seemed to be attracted to his partner as if by a magnetic force. Gon was so lively and energetic it was almost infectious.

After a couple of minutes of silently dancing, Gon suddenly gets a peculiar look on his face. “You know,” He starts. “I can’t recall seeing you around here before.”

Obviously. Killua has never been to this city before, and probably never would have if it wasn’t for this job. There was no way Killua would divulge that, however. “Oh really?” He replies sweetly.

“I am sure of it,” Gon says confidently. “I could never miss someone as beautiful as you when passing on the streets.”

Killua startles. That was impressively smooth. So Gon was not only attractive but also genuinely kind. Killua finds himself briefly wishing they had met in other circumstances.

“Well, that would make sense,” Killua concedes. “I am only visiting for a short while.”

This seems to have piqued Gon’s interest. “You don’t say,” He drawls. “Where are you traveling from?”

If Gon noticed Killua visibly wince, he didn’t comment. This was yet another touchy subject that he couldn’t particularly reveal. “Not anywhere near here.”

To Killua’s surprise, Gon did not prod for answers. Instead, his eyes filled with excitement. “Are you adventuring then?”

“Not quite,” Killua blinks, bemused. “Why do you ask? Are _you_ adventuring?”

Gon practically beams. "Oh, yes," He answers, sounding thrilled. "I am actually on a hunt for my father." Gon pauses. "As you can see though, I occasionally get a little distracted. I enjoy it though; as people say, it's the journey that matters."

Killua finds himself… interested. Not just with Gon's personal philosophy, but with Gon himself.

"Your father, you say?" He questions.

An eager nod. “Well, when I was just a child, my father-”

And just like that, Killua was suddenly sucked into the life of Gon Freecs. It was exhilarating, talking to him; for every interesting story Killua had, the brunette had three. They volleyed questions and responses, shared dreams, and exaggeratedly told their most interesting tales.

 _The fish was really this big!_ Gon had exclaimed. _I swear it!_

 _Surely not!_ Killua had laughed. He didn’t even notice his acting wearing off into something natural. He no longer forced a smile on his face, and each laugh pulled out from him was genuine. Killua found himself forgetting all about the mission at hand. He hadn’t had the chance to talk to someone his age in years, much less a person as interesting as Gon. It was incredible that Gon could potentially keep up with Killua (if every story he has heard was true). There were very little things in this world that could sustain Killua’s attention, yet this man was one of them.

It all came to a screeching halt when Gon asked the question. The question that, under other conditions, Killua would be blushing like a schoolgirl when hearing, but at the moment left the hollowness of dread in his stomach.

"I am enjoying dancing with you," Gon admits, smiling. "Are you pleased as well?"

The white-haired teen returns the look instinctively. “Surprisingly so.”

Gon laughs, a bright sound. “Wonderful,” He hesitates for a moment. “If I may be so bold, I was hoping that we could see each other again. Maybe at a more romantic scene?” There was a large grin on Gon’s face.

Oh god. It all suddenly hits Killua with enough force to make him mentally stumble. How did he forget that he was on a _job_ , dressed like a _woman_ , trying to _assassinate_ some poor soul? This was beyond mortifying. He sneaks a glance towards the large windows of the room just to see that it was already dark outside. Just how long had they been dancing and talking? And now Gon wants to take Killua out to a 'more romantic scene'? It seems almost impossible to say no. _Shit_ , Killua is starting to panic. For once in his life, he cannot improvise any decent lie. What the hell is he supposed to say?

“I have a dick,” Killua says bluntly.

 _Damn_. He has to restrain from slapping a hand over his mouth like a complete fool. Why, why, _why_ did that just come out of his mouth? He should be concerned as to whether any guests heard such foul language from an innocent young girl like himself, nevermind what said foul language actually _consisted_ of, but finds that he can’t. Killua is much too distracted watching Gon’s reaction.

Which happened to be no reaction at all. There wasn’t even the most minuscule look of mild surprise on his handsome face. Instead, he still had that stupid grin that was now growing wider by the second. “Oh,” Gon finally acknowledges. “Me too.”

Killua's jaw drops. There was no point in keeping up anything resembling a facade; he was simply too shocked. "Are you messing around with me? That surely can't be all you have to say?" Killua asks, incredulous.

Gon shrugs rather informally. “No. Now I am curious though,” He looks down at Killua’s clothing. “Are you wearing women's underwear as well?” His tone was light and teasing, but upon glancing back up and seeing the look on Killua’s face, however, he quickly backtracks. “My apologies. You don’t have to tell me. I was just attempting to lighten the mood.”

The object of Gon’s question is currently gaping like a fish, cheeks puffed out and bright red. “Who do you think you are?” He whisper-yells. “I will not answer such stupid queries! Why are you so strange?”

Killua was in awe of the person in front of him. How could he be so nonchalant about this? Gon was not even the slightest bit disgusted when finding out Killua is a man wearing a woman's wardrobe, and then he has the indecency to ask something like _that_? That was none of his business! Killua isn’t entirely sure that this was the same chivalrous person who asked him to dance what seems like hours ago. It was simply beyond him.

“And why is it such a stupid query?” Gon inquires, ignoring the insult. “It would complete the outfit, that’s all.” He pauses, looking thoughtful. “I was simply curious. I’m sure it would look lovely on you.”

Killua sputters at the unexpected compliment. Gon was still willing to praise him knowing he is a man? “I, um, well that is…” He groans. “No, I am not wearing panties, but that is irrelevant. Why are you still dancing with me?” Calling what they were doing ‘dancing’ was being optimistic; the teens were practically at a standstill, with the occasional gentle swaying.

At this, Gon finally frowns. “You are very odd. I am dancing with you because I want to.”

Killua blinks. “You want to dance with me still? You did hear what I previously said, right?”

The frown deepens. It looks quite adorable. "Of course I heard you." Gon says, miffed. "I simply do not care."

And now… now Killua was positive that he was lovestruck. What were the chances of meeting someone as handsome, funny, and kind as Gon _and_ having him _be like Killua?_

Well, not precisely like Killua. Gon did express interest in women, that much was clear. But to admit such a thing with indifference, knowing that any of the nearby guests could hear; Gon had to be partially mad. He knows as well as anyone the punishments that the Kingdom will deliver.

“Uh, I,” Killua breathes. “I do not even know what to say.”

"An answer to my offer would suffice," Gon teases. "I had to work up the courage to ask, you know."

Such a proposal was so tempting. Killua cannot fathom anything that he would enjoy more than getting to know everything about Gon Freecs. As soon as he opens his mouth to say as much, Killua sees him. _Undoubtedly_ sees him.

Standing less than five feet away was Arthur Willing, arms wrapped around the waist of a very uncomfortable-looking girl. She was clearly itching for an excuse to get out of there. It was the perfect opportunity. Killua had to resist looking up to the heavens and simply _screaming_.

He can’t even help the disappointed sigh that tumbles out of his mouth. “I am sorry Gon, I must take my leave now.” He removes his hands from Gon’s shoulders, dejected. They were tingly from the loss of blood circulation after keeping them up for so long.

A flash of panic across Gon’s face. “So suddenly?” He asks, bewildered. “Did my proposition sicken you?”

Killua furiously shakes his head. “No, no it’s not that at all,” the teen swears. “I just have some urgent business I really must attend to now.” Out of the corner of his vision, he sees Arthur heading towards the food tables. It was now or never.

"I am sorry, Gon," Killua says, voice a little shaky. He quickly peels Gon's hands off his waist before turning on his heel and swiftly making his way towards the other end of the hall. He already misses the warmth.

Before Killua can get very far, however, a hand catches his wrist. He jerks back to find Gon staring at him intensely.

“Could I at least know your name before you leave?” The disappointment in Gon’s voice was unbearable.

Killua visibly hesitates before turning fully around and leaning close to Gon’s ear. As discreetly as possible, Killua hikes up the side of his skirt and unfastens one of his yo-yos from his right garter belt. He drops the skirt and slides the heavy metal into Gon’s palm.

“I will tell you my name if you can find me again,” Killua whispers. He can’t believe he is doing this. “Consider it an adventure.”

When Gon’s eyes reach the yo-yo, he can see the recognition pass through the brunette’s features. Though the people of the Kingdom do not know what the Zoldycks look like, they _do_ know that they have trademark weapons for assassination. It includes, but is not limited to: yo-yos, paper fans, needles akin to thumbtacks. Killua doesn’t know how such accurate information spread around, but it was hard to forget.

Instead of running away from Killua in terror, Gon simply smiles. It’s a dopey grin, as if he _isn’t_ aware that the man he has been flirting with for the entire evening is one of the most famous killers in the country.

“You will make a fine adventure indeed,” He says, eyes twinkling. He slips the yo-yo into his pocket and lets go of Killua’s wrist. “I will see you soon, then.”

How annoyingly cocky. It should irk Killua, but instead just fills him with a little twinge of excitement. He finally understands what the phrase ‘butterflies in your stomach’ means.

Killua mirrors Gon’s smirk, and with a swish of his skirt, he disappears into the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> so i never really specified their ages in this bc I didn't know if any readers would feel uncomfortable w honey trapping w minors (valid), however I personally see killua as probably 17 and still a minor which is one of the main reasons as to why he hates the technique so much, you know? 
> 
> anyways thank you for reading! i probably won't write another formal and old-timey fic like this one just cause I find writing from an obnoxious regular teen boy pov much easier hahah 
> 
> btw thank you to my best friend and beta for hyping me up and catching my mistakes. can't believe I finally worked up the courage to let her read this hot mess 
> 
> still nervous about posting this just cause ahhhhh it's seriously only my second fic and it was rushed and nnnnnnn well whatever lol. love u lots!!!


End file.
